shetathespiritbreathfandomcom-20200214-history
The Earthsons
The Earthsons Names The Ones of Technos, Earth Jinns (archaic and includes the Gemsisters), The Stonemen. History Appearance Earthchildren descend from the Earth Jinns. Because of this origin they have very recognizable features. Their skin tends to be brown or grey; their hair, bushy eyebrows and beards can range from black to brown but their eyes can vary widely in colour, including some bizarre colours such as violet and red. “The Eyes of a Stoneman are precious gems” is an old eartchild saying which refers both to the colour and to the good use these people can do of their eyes as expert inventors and technicians. Earthchildren like to wear tidy clothing with many pockets. For a stoneman clothing should be practical and simple. Many of them like to put some metal or stone jewellery on their belts and beards, and some of these jewels are actually symbols of the role that the earthchild occupies in society. Since underground caves are usually not cold, members of this race usually do not wear heavy clothing: sleeveless shirts are frequent, and often they are a way to show the tattooed runes on their arms. Stonemen tattoos usually bear some religious meaning (often as tokens to the Forgotten Gods) whereas belt and beard decorations bear social and political prestige. As other jinn-descended races in the Known Island, when the Earthchildren tattoo themselves the outcome is shining runes that tend to emit a slight luminescence (not as bright as the efreets or the tempestars but still recognizable). For some strange reason the colour of the luminescence matches the iris of the Stoneman. Subcultures Earthchild society is based on two main currents, the Rocks and the Steam. These two sides of society live in harmony and are usually well integrated although sometimes some minor arguments might arise. The Rocks "We are old, strong and unchangable as these rocks" Before the Dark Slavery, Gemsisters and Earthsons were united into one society as one race, the Earth Jinns. at that time this people built great underground cities and were great masters of the Earth Flow, the Elemental Magic of Earth. The First Great Kingdom of Gea, the Queen of Earth, was said to be so vast that it included half of the underground world of Sheta and the Earth Jinns thrived as a powerful underground race. After their kingdom was shattered by the Shadow Dragonsouls a lot of the ancient lore of the Earth Jinns went lost, but not all of it. During the many centuries of the Dark Slavery as labour for their Dragonsoul masters, many traditions and secret lore were passed from the Elder to the younger, mostly orally. Today, those who call themselves the Rocks are those Earthsons who are in charge of keeping this traditions. They believe that securing all current earth jinn lore and searching for their ancient lost knowledge, will make the Earthsons stronger. Some of the Rock Earthsons are called the Earth Elementalists or Stonemages. Stonemages are often lorekeepers and wisemen but their primary skills is being able to manipulate the Flow that streams through the earth. They are able to do wonderful deeds modifying rocks and soil. Some others are called Stonehammers. These are those warriors who value the ancient fighting traditions of the Earth Jinns. They are easy to recognize from Steam warriors since the latter tend to prefer axes. Another group of Rock Earthchildren is well renown: the Cavesons. These Earthsons are able to grow wonderful things in the harsh underground enviroment of the Underneath. Many of them are really good with animals as well, being able to befriend some of the weird creatures of the Underneath. The Steam After the Great Rebellion, the Earthsons had changed. After centuries spent working with the complex drangounsoul machines the Stonemen had learned a lot, much more that what their owners should have allowed to. Category:The Kings' Faction Category:Races Category:jinns